the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Don't Choose the Goat"
About '''"Don't Choose the Goat" '''is the fourth tale in the twenty-third episode of the thirteenth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a strange ritual involving a carousel is presented. Written by Ali Habashi, it has a runtime of 23:40 and was performed by Mike DelGaudio, Elie Hirschman, Kyle Akers, Addison Peacock, Erika Sanderson, Matthew Bradford, Jessica McEvoy, and Nichole Goodnight. It is the 1684th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A world is presented where when children graduate from the third grade, they must take part in a ritual that will decide their future. At every school is an enclosed carousel with numerous animal mounts inside it. When graduation time comes, the students enter the carousel and choose an animal to ride. Whichever animal they choose will set them on a path of careers, lifestyle options, exclusive clubs/organizations, and general personality. A man, David, attends his son Jack's graduation. Provided to parents is a hundred-page book detailing all the different kinds of animals and what paths the student will take should they choose whichever one. Known universally is the unspoken rule that a child should never choose the goat, as nearly every person that did turned out bad. The time to get on the carousel arrives and a chaperone herds the children outside. Jack and his friends Tasha, Stefan, and Mila excitedly discuss which animal they're going to pick. Arriving at the carousel, David sternly tells Jack to not choose the goat, which he agrees to. After flipping through the book one more time, the carousel starts up and the children enter, the door shutting behind them. David thinks back to his time on the carousel. He entered and was instantly attracted to a wolf mount. He almost managed to get on and felt a howling in his ears before he was knocked off by a bullying classmate, Peter. David begrudgingly chose the dog and often wonders what his life would have been like had he gotten what he wanted. He also recalls the kid that picked the goat in his class, Miguel. Miguel was a quiet and disturbed child. One day, after Peter kept repeating an old nursery rhyme about how bad goat people are, Miguel stabbed his eye out with a pencil. The carousel stops and the children exit, all running towards their parents. Jack runs up and excitedly tells David he chose the boar. Tasha chose the alligator, and Stefan chose the goose. Mila's mother begins calling to her to leave the carousel, but she receives no response. Looking at his son and his friends, David notices flecks of blood all over their clothes. Mila's mother becomes hysterical as David asks Jack where Mila is. Jack says she was bad and chose the goat. Tasha and Stefan respond by repeating the nursery rhyme, the final line of which claims the only way to deal with a goat is to cut its throat. Cast Mike DelGaudio as David Elie Hirschman as Jack Addison Peacock as Tasha Erika Sanderson as Stefan Kyle Akers as Peter Matthew Bradford as the chaperone Jessica McEvoy as Mila's mother Nichole Goodnight as Mila Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:Ali Habashi Category:Mike DelGaudio Category:Elie Hirschman Category:Addison Peacock Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Kyle Akers Category:Matthew Bradford Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:Nichole Goodnight